Andersen
Andersen Andersen is a light green bear, wearing an army uniform, a Beret, green pants and brown boots. His appearance makes him Flippy' s look a like. But he has more fur ( fluffier) and a visible tail. Susannah is unable to differentiate them without her glasses. Background It was previously shown ( New Boy in Town) that he and his friends have previously lived in Narra City, in the north side of the Town. He has a twin brother named Thoren, and the two are close friends even they have clashing personalities. On their way home after school, a rockslide killed Thoren and the car driver. He was saved because he was pushed out of the car in time by Thoren. Now Thoren is able to posses his little brother' s body. A few years later, he joined the Army in WW2. There he met Susannah, a scientist and war medic. The two fell in love and always get' s teased by May, Thoren and Sapphire. After the war, he and his friends decided to retire and live in the Town. Personality He is a kind and good hearted person. He will never hesitate to help those in need and is extremely loyal to his friends. He is considered to be the gang' s leader. He is also a polite gentleman. He gains his brother' s personality when he is possesed by him. He and his brother differ greatly in terms of personality: *He is a pacifist and would like to solve problems without use of violence while Thoren loves picking fights and very violent. *He is a great defender while Thoren is more on being an attacker. *Andersen is more on being a sniper \ great in far range combat. Thoren is more on close rage combat. *Thoren is rude while Andersen is poite. Abilities *Shadow Manipulation *Far Range Combat *Tactician About Him Name: Andersen ( sometimes spelled Anderson) Age: 14 ( Ka Pow!) 15 ( young) 22 ( Adult) Interests: Hanging out with friends, peace, skateboarding Color: Light Green Eyes: Dark Green Relatives: Mina ( Little Sister) Susannah ( Wife) Sky ( Son) Rain ( Daughter) Friends\ Allies: Fe Jin Toshiki Kai Taishi Miwa. Kouji Ibuki''' Sapphire . ' ' ''' Susannah ( Girlfriend\Wife). Jacen Jaina . May Andrew Mina . Thoren. Flippy Enemies\Rivals: Fliqpy. Maya. Faith Jan Kills: 27 Deaths: 9 Occupation: Soldier Police Student First Victim: TBA First Death: TBA References Fubuki Shirou ( Inazuma Eleven) Like Atsuya, Thoren died as a kid but he died in a rockslide instead of an avalanche. Andersen' s hair also raises and his eyes turn yellow like Shirou. Yusa Nishimori ( Charlotte) Like Misa, Thoren can also posses Andersen' s body and both of their eyes change color when possessed. They also looked like their siblings. Also, both are polar opposites to their elder siblings. Like Yusa, Andersen is more of an innocent type. Trivia *He has two character references. *Dubbed as Flippy' s look a like by Flaky and Sniffles. *Andersen and Susannah interaction were similar to Florante and Laura ( e.g Both girls clean their clothes and weapons, both couples ended up with each other, both girls cry when Florante and Andersen have to leave for war). *He can switch into Thoren anytime ( except when Thoren forces his way out) IMG_20160130_120633_181.jpg Category:Dheliavambong characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Bears Category:Male Characters